Life, Love & Death
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, and you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it. An experimental Will/Djaq oneshot


Happy Easter!

Here's an Easter present for you all... Although it may seem a little...strange...

This is just pure experimentation. i got really bored and ye. Not entirely pleased with how it turned out, but what the heck? I might rewrite it at one point or another in the future...but ahh...

I know I could have made it better, you guys will forgive me right?

* * *

They both thought too much, according to one Alan a Dale. But what are you supposed to do? You can't not think. There is so much to think about. The past. The present. What has been. What is to come.

…And…

Each other.

Yes. You can't not think.

_What lies behind us,  
and what lies before  
us are tiny matters  
compared to what lies within us.  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson- _

They started to see the world differently

Djaq saw trees as more than just wood with leaves. She saw strong branches that could become tables and chairs, bows and arrows. She saw things to be created, that uses were limited only by the imagination.

Will saw flowers as more than just pretty little plants. He saw cures and medicines. He saw things that could cure, that in the right hands could save lives.

_You know you are in love  
when you see the world in her eyes,  
and her eyes everywhere in the world.  
- David Levesque –_

They began to act differently.

Djaq became a woman again. But a fighting woman. Not a helpless bride who could wield nothing more than a kitchen knife.

Will became a protector. Unwanted perhaps, but not altogether unwelcome.

_I'll never be as I was...  
because you are part  
of what I have become..._

Will stared into the flickering orange flames of the fire, as around him the other outlaws told tales from the time before the forest. Alan's words from earlier in the day entered his thoughts once more. Will's skin prickled and he looked up to see Djaq watching him from across the fire. She didn't look away, but kept her gaze steady as he met it. It was almost as though something had passed between them, because they both rose soundlessly and moved away from the others. Not that it really mattered; the others were too engrossed in Alan's wild tale about a bishop and a thief to notice the absence of their carpenter and physician.

_One word frees us  
Of all the weight and pain in life,  
That word is Love  
-Socrates-_

_I Love you._ _Ever since I first saw you._

I've never believed in love at first sight. Until it happened to me.

_But I was stupid. Because it took me so long to figure it out. The feeling hidden deep in my heart, reserved for only those special people._

I had never thought I would feel this way. Especially about a person like you.

_We're so different. You and I. No one's ever said anything about it. But I can feel them watching us._

They say that opposites attract, but this isn't like that. I can't think of a way to explain it.

_We're not that different, are we? It doesn't really matter, does it?_

..Just as long…

_…As you know…_

'I Love You'

_I love you - those three words have my life in them.  
-Alexandrea to Nicholas III- _

They kissed.

They no longer cared who saw them or what they thought.

Because it didn't matter anymore.

Just as long as they could be together.

Forever.

They'd hidden their feeling for too long.

Bottled them away.

But now they broke free.

_Soul meets soul on lover's lips.  
-Percy Bysshe Shelly- _

"Life ends, but love goes on."

"I know that, but…"

"But it still hurts, I know,"

"It's not fair,"

"Life isn't fair and death doesn't discriminate,"

"It's my-,"

"No it's not. You both knew, from the very beginning. Everything in life has a price, and it may be unfair and ironic, but love and pain are partners. If you don't know love then how will you know pain? If you don't know love, then you don't live,"

"You're thinking of Marian, aren't you?"

"I think about her every moment of every day. There is never a time when some part of me is not longing for her,"

"It won't stop hurting then,"

"No, it doesn't. As long as you still love them, it will never stop hurting,"

_You will never know true happiness  
until you have truly loved,  
and you will never understand  
what pain really is  
until you have lost it._

* * *

Yes, I killed someone again, but this time you don't know who! hehe. On the other neither do I...

Let know what ya think right? Thankies!

* * *


End file.
